Truth or Dare
by THE QUEEN OF THE LAB
Summary: Someone pointed out a stupid typo I made, so I fixed it and decided to repost. This has been done, but this is my spin of a game of Truth or Dare with our favorite Squints and G-Man. I suck at summaries, but please read. M cause, well, you'll see.


The Queen's Declaration: Just what the tittle says. Of course this is totally unrealistic, and done before, but I guess this is my spin on what a round of truth or dare would be with our favorite Squints and G-man. Plus, my other stories Two Sides of a Mistletoe and A Little Bundle of Bones are on hiatus due to lack of nasty thoughts in my head, (which scares me actually) and I have a puckish side that won't be denied… Summery: Boredom takes ahold of the scientist at the Jeffersonian, and Agent Booth gets caught up in the middle. Set somewhere in the 3rd season I guess, because this is the one and only story I've written with my undercover fav squint Zach, because I miss him.

"Still no cases huh?" Angela's floating head asked, standing in Brennan's doorway.

"No" Bones replied. Even SHE looked bored.

"Hey, we're all chillin' in the lounge, come on."

Bones got up and trudged along with Ange, surprisingly with no protest.

"So…sweetie… what's been goin' on?" Angela inquired curiously.

Bones looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I wanna know what's going on with my bestest . God, someone's defensive. Are you not telling me somethin' I know I wanna know?"

"What- no Ange. If there was something going on, I'd tell you."

"Really?" Angela asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Brennan said defensively.

"You sure, 'cause you and Booth seem-"

"We're not Ange, god, do we have to go through this all the time?" Brennan asked a little defensively herself.

"Yes, until you two get it on, then yes! I mean honestly sweetie, you CANNOT possibly look at that man and NOT get turned on. If you can, then uh you might be batting for the other team."

"Uh, I don't know what that means, but I… I don't, Angela."

"You know what sweetie, normally I don't talk to liars, but you're really lucky you're my best friend. Lying isn't very becoming of you." she offered her a smile

Brennan smiled to herself and shook her head.

They arrived at the lounge where Hodgins, sat on one end of the couch, Zach sat at the other end and Bones and Angela each took a seat on the nearby love-seat.

"God, it's sooooooo boring. I don't have a single particulate to stare at." Hodgins complained.

"You're not kidding. No surface wounds, no kerf marks, nothin'." Zach added.

"I just used the Angelator to make a life-sized version of Scooby-Doo." Ange stated.

"I know who that is!" Brennan exclaimed proudly.

"Hey, that actually sounds like fun." Hodgins said.

"Nah, I was thinkin' of something else that'll entertain us for a while." Angela said wickedly.

"What?" Brennan, Hodgins and Zach asked in unison.

"Truth or dare!"

"No way!" Brennan and Zach yelled.

Hodgins smiled. "Man, I haven't played that in YEARS!"

"I know, that's why we should play. Re-live childhood a little." Ange offered, seriously hoping her friend would open up and play along.

"I played once, I ended up kissing Thomas Michaels in the closet for seven minutes. It was not a pleasant experience." Bones recalled.

"I played once too. It was either ask Becky Thompson out on a date with a paper-bag on my head, or run naked down the street and back." Zach disclaimed.

"Which one did you do?" Angela asked mentally giving kudos to whoever thought of his dares.

He sighed. "Well, since I lacked muscular definition, even more back then, I opted for the bag, which actually worked."

"Dude, nice." Hodgins congratulated.

"There won't be anything as drastic as that, but still, come on guys, it'll be fun." Angela tried to compromise.

"I'm in." Hodgins said.

"Sure, I guess." answered Zach.

All eyes went to Brennan. She figured what harm can it do, so she agreed, "Fine, I'll participate."

Angela clapped. "Cool, since this was my brilliant idea, I get to go first… Hodgins, truth or dare?"

He looked up, staring at the ceiling, thinking of his response. "Truth."

"Okay, we'll start off mild-"

Just as she was going to pose her question, Booth slowly climbed up the stairs, boredom evident on his face.

"Lord, this is a sad sight, squints with nothin' to do."

"Is there a case!" Zach asked hopefully.

Booth ignored him as usual and answered to the rest of them, "Nope, I wish, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well pop a squat, we're playin' truth or dare." Angela said.

He gave a single wave, "See ya."

Angela stood up and yelled, "Awww come on Booth, all the cool kids…well, we're all playin'."

Booth looked at Bones sideways. "They actually got you to agree with this?" he asked astonished.

"Well it is boring, I actually have nothing better to do, and that's a scary thought, so I figured why not?" she explained.

"Why not…" he whispered to himself.

"Aww come on Booth, got somethin' to hide?" Hodgins said with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't have ANYTHING to hide, ok?" he answered defensively.

Hodgins just smiled as Angela insisted, "Then come on, play with us…"

He rolled his eyes and slowly sat on the arm rest next to Brennan.

Angela continued, "Okay now, Hodgins… how old were you when you had your first kiss? and no lying, everybody's gotta tell the truth." she glanced at Booth as she stated that little fact.

Hodgins smiled again, "I was twelve, Jennifer Austin. We were at the park, on the jungle gym. She asked me if I had ever kissed anyone, I said no, she hadn't either, so we kissed."

Both Angela and Brennan said, "Awwww" and Hodgins just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, my turn. Angela, same question."

"Also twelve, Brian Delgado, little Dominican cutie from the neighborhood, on the steps of my house. Okay… Zach, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten an A minus?"

Zach sighed. "Once. Third grade. I don't wanna talk about it."

Angela and Booth laughed. "It's not funny, I made a lego castle, Vicky DiMarco made a lego castle but her's had actual real little British flags on her posts."

Everybody quickly laughed, including Bones, and loudly I might add.

Zach soon got annoyed of their laughs at one of the lamest moments of his life and decided to take his frustration out on Booth, the initial ha-ha-err, with Angela, but she had already gone.

"Booth, truth or dare?" Zach proposed, hoping and praying he wouldn't be the first squint to actually get shot by Booth's hand.

He glared at him for a bit, thinking about shooting him, then he answered "truth." as cold as ice.

"What do you like about Dr. Brennan?"

Booth soon felt his body warm as the four sets of eyes, including Brennan's were on him. He hoped his blush didn't look as bad as it felt.

"And you gotta tell the truth…" Angela reminded.

"I wouldn't lie about that anyway." he spat out.

Bones' eyes widened at this indignant defense and gently smiled, catching Booth's eyes. She saw something there she normally doesn't see, shyness.

Her smile told him she knew he was telling the truth. She trusted him. and he felt good about that. He looked at her and thought of what he would say.

"I…uh…I like her smile. I like her concentration when she's doing work, I like…how she attempts to not act like a squint, but fails, 'cause that's part of who she is. I like her eyes, oh and I like how she's not afraid to get dirty, or afraid of anything for that matter." Then he winked at her and used his best Tony Scalia accent: "And I uh, I like her ass."

Bones laughed while the rest of them sat in half shock, half confusion. Booth chuckled a bit as he looked at her next to him, now shaking her head and smiling.

_'Good job Seeley.' _he thought. He now had the power. 'What should I do with it?' he wondered. He wanted to ask Brennan the same question, but he felt like he should save it for a little later. She was the only one that hadn't gone yet though, so he figured that needed to change.

"Alright, Bones, truth or dare?"

Everyone quickly looked at each other, then drew their attention to Brennan. She stared at the floor for a few seconds before stating her answer of "Dare."

"Huh, didn't see that one comin'" Booth said.

"Well if you can't think of anything…" she stalled.

"Oh no way, you said dare, and dare is what you're gonna get Bones. Hmmm…" '_I can make her do anything I want, god that would be the day. I can make her do something' naughty… huh, there's a thought.'_

He finally got it. "Hey Hodgins, don't you squints have like 100% pure alcohol or something 'round here?"

"Yeah…" Hodgins smiled as he answered.

"Would a shot hurt you, like pink elephants or you know-" then he made the international sign for death, you know, thumb slowly across the neck, with the obvious sound effect.

"it won't kill you, but even a little bit can intoxicate…" Zach explained.

"Would a chaser help?" Booth asked.

Both Zach and Hodgins looked at each other. "I think it would, yes. It would really make a difference in the morning." Hodgins replied with a smirk.

Booth stood up and pointed at them, "You two are SURE it won't hurt her?"

"Yes." Hodgins said confidently. "Just ask all the people from the labs fourth of July party."

Booth slowly shook his head in agreement then scanned the room for something to drink. He looked back at Hodgins and Zach, and said, "Well, it's not like I can go get it… go on." They looked at each other and flew off the couch and down the stairs.

"Don't get caught with that!" Ange yelled.

She then brought her eyes back to her best friend, and her _"partner"_ who still stood in the center of the room looking for something to wash this idea down with.

"You're sooooo gonna get it." Brennan said just loud enough for his ears to hear, or at least she hoped it was for his ears.

"Bring it babe." He replied with a wink and a charm smile.

She smiled but quickly shook it off, but not so fast enough that Angela didn't see this. _'God, they're so full of shit.'_ she thought as she watched Booth now run down the stairs. "He's gonna get it huh? Bet he's happy to FINALLY hear that." Ange said with a playful smirk on her lips.

Brennan shook her head again. "Ange…keep that up and you'll be next to do this."

Angela laughed at her friend knowing damn well she was serious as a heart attach. "Bring it babe." she repeated.

Booth returned up the stairs with the smallest, clean beaker he could find in one hand, and a Mango V8 splash in the other. The little glass beaker went 'tink' against the glass coffee table in front of Brennan as Booth gently set it down. He caught her eyes as she looked up at him while he slowly unscrewed the top to the splash.

"I guess we might as well make it official: Bones, I…dare…you to take a shot of pure alcohol."

He poured the juice more than halfway full then set it back in front of her. She picked it up, took a sip and asked, "What am I a toddler?" he grinned back and said, "No, no you're not."

"Looks like somebody's trying to get somebody inebriated." Angela said wickedly.

The two of them broke their gaze on one another and glared at her with a frown. "This **IS** truth or dare Angela, I chose dare and this is what he thought of. It's actually quite good."

"Okay." Angela said as unconvincingly as she could manage.

Booth rolled his eyes then heard Hodgins and Zach running back up the stairs. "We have approximately ten minutes before security makes their rounds." Zach whispered loudly.

"Well pour it in that… but easy huh?" Booth said.

Hodgins tipped a small amount into the beaker. "That should do it, not too much, but enough to feel real warm inside."

'Too late for that.' Brennan thought as she looked at Booth.

"Okay Bones, bottoms up." Booth said.

She picked up the beaker and gave it a whiff, then whispered "Whoo." to herself. She closed her eyes, put the beaker up to her lips and tipped her head back. Her face instinctively scrunched up at the harsh, yet warming taste.

"Damn." she whispered.

Laughter was heard all around, except for Booth who looked at her dead serious. "Damn Bones, there's nothin' like a woman that can take a shot."

She put the beaker down and asked, "Booth, truth or dare?"

"Wha- I just went." Booth complained.

"So what, rules are rules, truth or dare?"

He slowly looked her up and down. He sat back beside her on the armrest and thought, 'Dare me to kiss you, I dare you; God I know she wouldn't, but damn I want her to.' He knew she wouldn't, but he seriously wished she would. That, and that reason alone is why he said "Dare."

Bones grabbed the splash from his hand and poured some into the beaker still in front of her. "I…dare…you… to take a shot of pure alcohol."

He looked around at the squints then asked Hodgins "Can you pour it, I don't know…"

Bones grabbed it before Hodgins could. "I'm a scientist too Booth, don't worry, just trust me."

He smiled down at her. "Like you gotta tell me that Bones."

She smiled back at him and handed him the new official shot glass of the lab. He kicked his head back, grimacing as the pure alcohol and fruity concoction eased down his throat.

"Damn." he now whispered.

The lounge filled with laughter again, especially Brennan. Booth knew she would get him back, so he made no real protest, but if they had their way about it, they'd just go back and forth. He knew this to be no good, and wanted everybody to participate in the fun.

"Angela, truth or dare?"

She looked at him and said, "finally, I thought you guys would actually let all my snide comments go without retaliation."

"Yeah, that'll happen." Booth said sarcastically.

"Dare, and I hope it involves that." she pointed to the beaker full of liquid intoxication.

"Since I'm nice, and I know you mean well, it will. I dare YOU to take a shot of pure alcohol."

"Why don't we all just take one and quit wasting turns." of all people Zach said, annoyed and impatient.

Booth laughed. "Damn, there ya go Zach, that's usin' that huge brain for the good of mankind."

Angela waved Hodgins and Zach over from their couch and they all gathered around the coffee table. Angela took her's, then Hodgins, and finally Zach. "It's been seven minutes." Hodgins reminded them. "Do we still need this anymore?"

They all looked at it with a disappointed look in their eyes. "It **IS** still working hours everybody. I think one is enough." Bones reminded them. They mentally said goodbye as Hodgins grabbed it and made his way down the stairs. Zach kept his place sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, feeling rather warm and happy inside.

"So technically, I did mine. So it's my turn again. Zach, truth or dare?"

Zach felt his cheeks burn. He was hoping they forgot about him and would focus their attentions on Dr. Brennan and Booth. He knew, like everyone else with senses that they had something…else going on other that a partnership and he as well as everyone else wanted to know what that something was, but he was happy the big kids let him play along too. "Truth-no dare!"

"Too late Zach, no take backs. You said truth, so now you gotta tell it. When you first got here, did you have a crush on Brennan?"

_'Damn it!'_ he thought. He was hoping and praying nobody remembered that, now he has to admit it with her right there, sitting next to Booth no less. _'Screwed both ways.' _

"Yes, I was nine-teen and she's beautiful. Give me a break." Booth, of all people, gave him an understanding look, then a pat on the shoulder. 'Huh, that wasn't so bad.' Zach thought, relieved. Bones just smiled, not embarrassing him or anything, but did offer an, "Aww, that's sweet." she couldn't keep inside.

Zach sighed then saw Hodgins run back up the stairs and flopped near Zach on the floor by the table. "What I miss, what I miss?" he asked eagerly.

"Zach had a thing for the good doc here." Booth explained jokingly.

"Psssh, I knew that." Hodgins admitted. "I'm just awesome and never put him on the spot for it."

"That's true," Zach said, "but he threatened to more times than I care to count."

Booth laughed. "Talk about leverage."

"Yeah well I have leverage too, Hodgins, truth or dare?" Zach asked.

Hodgins suddenly looked pinker than usual, then he quietly said, "Dare."

Zach was thrown off for a second, then regained his composure. "Okay, I dare you to kiss the one you had a crush on when they first got here." his eyes quickly darted to Angela, which she totally saw. She grinned at Hodgins, who looked sheepishly at the floor. She shook her head, stood up, then kneeled down next to him. "For how long?" She asked. Hodgins startling blue eyes locked with hers. "A peck is suffice."

They leaned in at the same time and firmly pressed their lips together. Just as quick as it started, it ended, to the disappointment of the both of them.

There were catcalls and whoops but Hodgins ignored them and said, "Huh, actually ya know wha, thanks dude." as he continued to stare Ange, who had the brightest smile he's seen in a while. they stayed close as Hodgins asked, "Angela, truth or dare?"

She glanced at his lips, then decided that it wouldn't be the greatest idea to provoke him into another kiss, even though a little part of her did. So she stared at the floor for thought, then got back up and moved back to the love-seat. "Truth." she finally answered, hoping it wouldn't bite her in the ass.

"Do you think Booth is hot?" Hodgins asked.

"Like the desert." she responded. She said it many times to Brennan, so she didn't feel bad about it, and she wasn't concerned about what her friend was thinking. She had no need to be jealous, Angela knew Booth was all Brennan's and Brennan probably knew it on some level too. Booth leaned over, looked at Angela and grinned at her. "Really, the desert huh? I was thinking like, like a hot pocket in the microwave too long, or like oh, the ground on a sunny day…" he then laughed once she laughed.

"What can I say, the man's a-spicy meatball, but I wouldn't, like, you know…"

Booth nodded understandingly. He thought she was hot too, really hot, but he would never… could never. It just wouldn't be….the same. It wouldn't feel right, and not just because of the guilt he was sure he would feel with sleeping with Bones' best friend, but the main fact that she wasn't Bones.

"Sweetie, we haven't heard from you in a while, truth or dare?" she said directed towards Brennan.

'Oh god, she's gonna ask me that too, I just know it.' she thought to herself, 'but maybe it's time it came out, it's so much work trying to hide it, and it doesn't appear I do it very well…God, he'll never let it go though, and this isn't exactly the way I wanted him to find out, but I'm sure he knows I already think that. I've said it.'

"Dare." Once she said it, she knew it wouldn't stand, but she gave it a shot anyway.

"Unfair! She hasn't answered a question yet!" Zach yelled.

"Yeah, that's not really fair." Booth interjected. "You can't run from the truth forever Bones."

His double-entendre hit her in more ways than one as she pondered this. She couldn't dodge these questions anymore, and she knew that when she agreed to this whole thing. She let out a sigh and conceded, "Alright then."

Angela said, "Huh, yeah you know what, no take-backs. You said dare, now you gotta do it. I…dare…you…to, hell I'll be nice, give Booth a hug."

Brennan thought to herself, 'Wow, she **IS** being nice, hell even I would tell me to kiss him.' She didn't want to act like that was nothing, even though it wasn't, but she didn't want to give her ammunition either, so she hesitated. She figured if she was eager, she'd have no mercy. She then flung her arms around her partners waist as he still sat there next to her, his arms still at his sides.

"There ya go, ok my turn-"

"Please, you call that a hug? I've seen Bush and Saddam hug better than that. Now hug him right."

She sighed, shook her head and stood up. He just sat where he was, not making any effort in getting up. When she stood close enough, he grabbed her body and gently gave her a squeeze. "It's just a guy hug, but forced by a bossy best friend, that's all." he whispered in her ear as he got a quick sniff of her hair. When the embrace ended, his hands lazily made their way down her body, then came off her.

"Does that count?" she asked Angela.

"Yes. That'll do. Your turn."

'Maybe this alcohol is starting to kick in.' she thought as she contemplated several questions to ask Booth. She decided to go another direction with her question however.

"Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Kim Kennedy's office and tell her you uh… have the hots for her." Bones instructed.

"But I don't, she looks like a man with breast." Zach complained.

"I know..." Brennan said wickedly.

Zach frowned and slowly walked down the stairs. "I'll make sure he does it." Hodgins volunteered as he trailed after him.

Angela, Booth and Bones were again left alone. Bones sat closely by Ange and whispered in her ear, "Hey Ange, so how come you haven't dared uh, Booth and I to kiss?"

Angela smiled and whispered back, "I figured you'd kick my ass if I did. Why do you ask? Tryin' to drop a hint are we?"

"What, no." Brennan whispered unconvincingly.

"What are you two ladies whispering about over there?" Booth asked, sliding off the arm rest onto Bones' seat on the love-seat.

"Your "partner" was asking me why I haven't dared you two to kiss." Angela bluntly said.

He couldn't hide the small smirk that plagued his face. "Yeah, it **IS** kind of a shock though, I thought that'd be the first thing you'd dare us to do." he admitted.

"Well, I knew she'd have a bitch fit, so I didn't bother, but since you guys aren't happy because I **HAVEN'T** dared you…"

Booth put his hands up. "We weren't complaining, we were-"

"Too late. In fact, I'm using my turn right now…Booth, truth or dare?"

"You can't just- just randomly use your turn and skip people!" he protested.

"Yeah ya can, but you only get one. This is my one. Truth or dare?"

He glanced at Bones quickly who was now sandwiched in between her best friend and her partner. "Dare."

"I don't think I need to say it. Have at it you two."

Brennan was reliving childhood alright. She felt as awkward as the day she made out with Thomas, but she was a grown woman now, so the thought and anticipation of their eventual kiss with her extremely sexy partner made her pussy slick with want.

He smiled lightly then got this look on his face. Determination, concentration, and 'hello, are you lust?' she thought.

He turned his body towards her and gently grabbed her jaw and stared into her eyes. "Do you wanna… I mean like, do you mind?" he asked, deeply, but hesitantly. He needed to ask, for his own piece of mind, so when she lightly nodded, he could enjoy this without guilt or concern she didn't even want to do this.

"How long?" Booth asked Ange, not breaking his stare with Brennan.

"I'm not here anymore, figure that out on your own." she said as she stood up and gave them some room. His smile returned, but disappeared almost instantly again as his eyes fell onto her lips. He slowly licked his own, his mouth a weird mixture of dry and watering, then lightly urged her closer. To his surprise she complied willingly, without hesitation. Angela stared, she tried not to, but she couldn't help it. She's waited forever for this. She wants her best friend to be happy, and she knows, with all her intuition, that Seeley Booth could be the one that can help her achieve that happiness.

They leaned in and tenderly brushed their lips together. Then his hand moved from her chin to the nape of her neck, and he lightly sucked her bottom lip between his. They started off with light feather-like touches, then Angela saw what she needed to see: his tongue gently licked her bottom lip, asking politely for admittance, which she gave him instantaneously. That was Angela's cue to leave, and right on time: Five o'clock, the weekend was here, and she had a feeling her best friend would **FINALLY** have an eventful one.

She didn't wanna break their kiss, but she didn't really think they were paying her any mind anywise so she said, "Well, it's five. I'm out of here. Have fun you two." Booth waved a hand goodbye. "Call me Brennan." Bones now waved a hand goodbye. Angela shook her head, smiled and headed down the stairs feeling quite triumphant. She met Hodgins and Zach halfway.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"Givin' those two some privacy." she said with a sly wink.

"What do you mean?" asked Zach.

"No…way…" Hodgins said astonished.

"Take a look for yourself, I'm sure they won't mind."

The guys ran up the stairs and took a look for themselves. One of the worlds most renowned forensic anthropologists and a decorated ex-Army sniper and special agent at the FBI were swappin' spit on a couch like a couple of teenagers. If **THAT** wasn't odd enough, it was Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Partners. _'_Yeah, we'll see how long that go with that whole just partners BS now.' Hodgins thought.

"Come on Zach, I don't think they wanna play with **US** anymore." he said jokingly.

"Truth or dare, that's what it took? We should've done this years ago." Zach said as they descended down the stairs. "But wait, that means I got skipped." he finally realized.

"Eh, who cares dude?" Hodgins asked, knowing he didn't care.

"I don't, I was going to dare them to do that anyways," Zach admitted. "but still…"

Bones and Booth slowly pulled apart, lightly gasping for air.

'Wow.' she whispered, feeling his warm breath on the side of her mouth.

"Yeah…wow." he replied, licking his lips and tasting her. 'God that was as good as I thought it would be.' he thought, committing these last twenty seconds or so into his memory banks.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Would you freak if I told you I think you're amazing, that I always have?"

She smiled warmly at him. I've heard men say that to me, and other than Sully I didn't really believe they were genuine. I don't have that doubt when I hear it from you, I also think you're amazing."

He cheesed back at her. "Hey Bones, truth or dare?"

"I think everybody's gone Booth." she pointed out.

"So?" he lifted an eyebrow up at her.

"Truth."

"Truth huh? Okay, do you, ya know have feelings for me?"

"I feel that I can trust you, even with my life, I feel you're a good person that's had to do some bad things, and physically… I feel…drawn to you, attracted to you."

He put his feet on the coffee table. "Hmmm." he said, deliberating her words.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"If I say dare, will you kiss me again?" he asked.

She smiled. "I don't think you need to say dare for that to happen." She slowly leaned in, closed her eyes and placed a sweet kiss first on his cheek then, his lips. His hand soon rested on her left knee, and he gently massaged it while their tongues slowly began fondling each other. He slowly pulled away. 'God, I would do absolutely anything to have a taste of her everyday.' he thought as he stared into her marvelous, every changing blue eyes.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess I pick truth then?"

"Ok, honestly Booth, you drew a line along time ago, what, if anything can become of-" she motioned towards their close proximity, "this?"

He stared at the floor, contemplating his answer. _'I don't know.'_ he thought. so he figured he hadn't lied about anything else, today or ever, why start now? "I don't know Bones, I…haven't been thinking, well that's not really true, I have been thinking, hell I can't stop thinking…about you, but I've been feeling a lot too, and I feel that if we let **THIS** happen, it could turn into somethin' amazing, somethin' we shouldn't have to think about, somethin' we can both feel."

"I…don't, I don't think I want to think anymore." quietly exited her mouth, shocking Booth to his core.

His heart started pounding at the true meaning of her words. _'Is she willing to give herself to me? Every inch of her? Does she want me?' _ He was taking a stab in the dark, he knew that if she didn't want to hear this, it would loom above them for a very long time.

"Can…I want to take you home." he firmly said.

She knew he didn't mean their normal drop-Bones-off-protocol. He walks her up to her door, even with her arguments, stares into her eyes, awkwardly stands there then says "Bye Bones" and leaves. '_Well that's not happening tonight.'_ she thought._ 'He ain't leavin.'_

"I'll go get my things."

They slowly stood up and made their way to her office. He slumped on the doorframe as he watched her move. As she picked up her laptop case, he could feel his pants get tighter than they already were as his eyes dropped down to her perfectly round ass. 'Beautiful.' he thought he said it in his head, and it was even a whisper there, but she slowly stood up, faced him, and gave him a look. She had heard that. There was something in her gaze, not anger but…want. Need.

The drive to her apartment was a quiet one. They both had the urge to grab the others hand and hold it, but neither was sure that was okay for them to do comfortably. No words were spoken. they didn't want to. Each of them figured they would end up talking the other out of this, and neither of them wanted that to happen. There was no going back.

They pulled into the parking garage in Bones' building, after the ignition was killed, they just sat there, taking it all in. She saw the stern look on his face. She put her hand on his right thigh, not sexually, but with assurance it'll all be alright. It was at this moment, both Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth acknowledged, they need this, they want this. They made their way up her stairs to her apartment. As she fumbled in her pockets for her keys, Booth grabbed her empty hand, gently but firmly squeezing it. This sudden contact sent her heart beating even harder than it already was. She needed to touch him, she needed to be touched by him. Only him. That's always how it's been, whoever was touching her, even Sully, there was only one pair of hands she could think about.

She finally successfully pulled her keys out, and as fast as lightning, Booth grabbed her close and laid an unbelievable kiss on her. She flung the door open and pulled him in, never breaking their embrace. 'Mmmm, no case, no suit.' she quickly thought as she quickly yanked his Ramones tee over his head, discarding it onto the floor after she kicked the door shut. Before he realized it, he firmly backed her into the door. A moan seeped out her throat at the feeling of his body pressed up against her, as he masterfully unbuttoned her white blouse, dropping it down next to his shirt.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she asked breathlessly as his tongue slid down her throat to the center of her collarbone.

"Look who's talkin'." he said, his voice so deep she felt it in her chest. "This is the only thing I'm gonna do quick tonight, I'm gonna…mmm take my time with you."

These words shook her insides resulting in another moan.

He aft her bra fastened, but moved a strap and laid a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder. "God, your skin taste AMAZING," he mumbled as he moved to her other shoulder and did the same. "but I'm sure your skin ain't the only thing that taste amazing." he whispered into her ear, slowly licking the side of her neck, making her body shiver at his double entendre. His hands nimbly unbuttoned her dark blue jeans and zipped them down. "I can't wait to dip my tongue into you."

'God, is her really saying all of this, or is it all in my imagination?' her brain whispered to her, as he said all the things he says in her daily fantasies, here in reality.

He moved his lips back to hers, soon parting them and feasting on her tongue. He soon pulled her away from the door, grabbed her ass and lifted her up to him, making her come out her pants, never breaking their kiss. She moaned deep at the feel of his big, strong, deadly hands firmly latched onto her ass with a certain kind of gentleness, and when he began carrying her to her bedroom, her mind turned to mush.

Her arms automatically flew to clutch him around his neck. "I got ya Bones, I got ya." Boy, did he ever. It nearly surprised her ohm strong this man really was, but at the same time she wasn't shocked at all. His body reaked of sexiness. Strength. Once they entered her room, Booth carried her over to her bed, throwing back the covers as he did so. He gently lowered her down, breaking their embrace and Brennan's heart a little. He flicked on the bedside lamp next to her bed and stared at her, wearing her bra, panties and desire on her face. He gave her a crooked grin and motioned towards his jeans, but quick as a cat, Brennan caught his hands. "No fair." she frowned as she unbuttoned his jeans and zipped them down. As she pulled them down with one hand, her other cupped his firm cock through his boxer briefs. "You're right, no fair." he mumbled.

She smiled mischievously at him, which made him just a little bit harder. "Off." Her command amused him.

"Even bossy in bed, huh Bones?"

"I'm not bossy!" she yelled.

"Yes you are sweetie, I've gotten used to it, there's no use in arguing with you. Well, that's not entirely true, I could never give up arguing with you. I thrive on it. Get's my heart pumpin' it's probably a little sad, and a bit wrong, but mmmm, it turns me on. Makes me want you then and there, so I can give you somethin' that'll have you moaning' instead of yelling', well hopefully that too."

"Are you gonna take your boxers off now or what?" she asked playfully impatient.

"No." he whispered huskily as he leaned his body painstakingly slow onto her's, placing both arms one each side, enveloping her in his scent. She inhaled deep, making sure she'd remember it always. He couldn't ignore the near mesmerizing look on her face. "Bones, what's that look for?" he asked her softly as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"This…it…it feels right, almost natural, like-"

"You and I are supposed to be this way?"

"Exactly…" she admitted quietly.

He came face to face with her, locking eyes with her. "Temperance-"

"Oh man, that sounds good."

"Um Temperance, I'm really glad…we're gonna do this. I've wanted…this for so damn long, so long."

His lips crashed onto hers, moaning deep into her as the feeling of this whole situation sunk in. She pushed his mouth away from hers. "I've…wanted this… you, for a really long time Seeley." She pulled him back into her, feeling better she was able to get that out, tell him the truth. That's what they did, always told each other the truth.

He wiggled himself between her legs and sank home. It felt like home to him. He's never felt safer.

"You want me?" he asked deeply.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I…need to hear you to say it."

"I did already." she insisted.

He began moving his hips, first wiggling back and forth, then the all to familiar slow thrust in and out, giving her near direct contact of himself. _'Man, he knows how to get it out of me.'_ she thought before telling him, as it left her breathlessly, "Yes… I want you."

This brought an evil grin to his face, almost predatory. 'Good, very good.'

"How?" came out of him so deep, it shook her soul.

This simple word, question, sent her mind into a hurricane 'Oh the possibilities.' she pondered. 'This could be a long weekend.'

But she decided to test this out. What could he do to her using his own mind. What's he really been thinking? Never breaking their gaze, she whispered, "However you'd like."

He bit his bottom lip so hard it turned pale. The look in his eyes was nothing she'd ever seen in them. She's seen them happy, sad, frighten; but not like this, not so…dark, with desire being the darkener. He moved his mouth inches away from hers, breathing soft, warm puffs of air onto her slightly parted lips. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation but was slightly crushed when he went for her chin, kissing and gently nipping at it. "God Booth, kiss me." she pleaded. 'How can he make me this way? all needy and wanton?' she pondered as his head went lower to the center of her neck, sucking and biting at the same time, marking her as his. She didn't mind this, not like she thought she would. She's no one's, she never has been, but she opened her mind to being his and she liked the idea of it.

"I'll kiss you when I want." he said low, reaching the left side of her neck, leaving his mark there as well. He slowly shimmied partly down her until his face was nestled deep in between her warm cleavage. He inhaled deeply, savoring a smell he never thought he'd truly experience until now; her. He raised himself up on his elbows and slid his hands to the warm skin of her neck. "Mmm, so fucking warm." He trailed off as his head dipped to taste the skin of her cleavage, running his tongue in methodic circles onto her fiercely beating heart.

"You make mine beat like this everyday, every fuckin' day." he whispered deeply. He peeled away a cup and kissed her gently on her breast, causing her hips to thrust upwards involuntarily, seeking greater contact. His eyes met her half open ones as his mouth hovered over her already hard nipple. She bit her lower lip, feeling the sting from that, and the tingling sensation jolting through her as he softly blew a puff of air onto it.

"God…I mean not like I…believe in Him or oooo, anything."

"Not now. I don't wanna hear that rational shit, I just want you to feel. I just want to hear you say my name." he said as he finally took her trembling peak into his hot, wet mouth. "God, Booth…" she said without further encouragement, "ohhh, that feels good." she whispered as his tongue swirled around her nipple like a whirlpool.

"That's what I wanna hear." he said, as he softly bit her unattended peak through her bra, causing her back to arch up as her body asked for more. He soon removed the other cup and unhooked her bra. He placed a kiss on the nub he was biting, then moved to her other one again, causing another spasm. He soon moved a hand from underneath her back and lazily ran it down her stomach then laid it to rest on her thigh._ 'So soft.'_ he thought as his hand began stroking her thigh up and down, moving inward, then outward.

He crawled even lower, running a wet trail of hot kisses in his wake. She stared down at him as she slowly laid moist, smoldering hot kisses all over her stomach, not missing a spot. He ran his hands underneath her ass and raised her hips up, as his tongue circled her belly button, and her hips bucked up begging for more with her body. He soon removed his tongue from her belly button. "Almost there." he whispered as if to himself. He could smell her scent through her damp black panties. "God you…you smell so…delicious, juicy. I made you this wet, didn't I? Do you want my tongue inside of you?"

'What a rhetorical question.' she was able to process in her head. "Please Booth, I…I can't take this, all this teasing. You've been doing that to me for years."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, super-glueing them together. "Me?" he asked quietly, probably to himself, but unconcerned if she did hear."I tease you, you've been nothing but a tease to me forever; but I digress." he mumbled. He then told her, "Then I'll give you what you want. I'll always give you what you want Temperance, if you let me." and as soon as he said it, she believed him with all her heart.

As her panties were being puled down, one hand lifting her and the other doing the pulling, she felt light headed from the pressure that was building in her sex. She needed him, soon. She could smell her desire wafting through the air. She stared down at him with lazy eyes as he admired her, not taking his eyes off her leaking entrance. She's never felt so wanted, so needed before.

"You're…dripping." he said with astonishment all over his face.

As soon as Brennan thought he would dive in, he moved his attention to her trembling thighs, peppering them with steamy kisses.

"Booth…"

"However I'd like, remember?" he seductively taunted.

"God, I need…"

"Release, I know what you need Bones, in due time. I said I'm gonna take my sweet ass time with you tonight, and that's what I meant."

He continued his exquisite torture, working quicker, moving down her legs, showering her with tremendous kisses down to her feet. He then stood on his knees, grabbed a foot and began massaging it deeply, like a pro.

"You work so hard Bones, you need a man that'll rub your feet when you come home from a long day at the lab, relieve some of the tension."

"I wish you would already." she whispered sarcastically.

He chuckled deep. "I heard that."

"So what are you insinuating, you're that man?" she asked, breathlessly serious.

"You better believe it baby."

He crawled between her legs, back up to the ultimate prize. "Let me prove it to you."

She closed her eyes in anticipation as he mildly bit the soft, scolding hot skin of her thighs, then pushed a finger into her slickness. He watched her in amazement as she bucked her hips up, trying to drive his finger in deeper. He pulled it out, drawing a moan of disappointment from her scratchy throat, but he soon added another finger, getting her ready for what was about to come. He pulled his fingers out again, this time he put both pleasure soaked digits into his mouth. "My God, you…taste…" he abandoned the rest of his words and thrust his tongue into her entrance, lapping up her fluid. Her hips began working his tongue deeper as she sought out the perpetual brass ring. He finally moved to her throbbing clit, sucking it into his mouth.

"Yes…mmm…that's sooo good…" she moaned.

He began slow, breath-stealing strokes as he dipped his fingers back inside working her in time with his tongue. Once he felt her inner muscles gripping his finger tighter and tighter with each stroke, he knew she was close. Her bucking wildly was a pretty good indication too.

"Booth… I'm close…"

"I know…I can feel you squeezing me."

"I want you inside me."

He paused. The temptation was strong, but he wanted to please her first, he wanted to make her lose control. He wanted her to…feel.

He soon sped up his hand as he quickly swirled his tongue around her clit.

"Booth…please…" she whispered before a moan leaked out, coming deep from her stomach.

He watched her stomach muscles clench and unclench as her inner muscles did the same, matching his frantic tongue and fingers.

"I want you to come in my mouth…" he said as he removed his fingers and focused wholly on her throbbing nub. He looked up at her frustrated pleasure stained face, and he couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight.

"Come for me Temperance." he demanded.

This serious command was all the encouragement she needed as her body began to shake violently.

"Booth…Booth…ohhh Seeley!" she screamed as her orgasm took ahold of her, making her hips thrust in rhythm with his tongue that lapped up her love as it came down.

She laid there, stunned for a few minutes as she tried to catch her breath and force her heart to regain it's normal rhythm. He crawled back up the bed, and laid next to her spent body. He brought his face back to hers, and she smelled herself on his breath. She couldn't deny how much she enjoyed the fact he wanted to give her pleasure. That he cared about her needs and put them before his own, even though he clearly wanted her.

"God Booth…that was, it's never been that good before."

He leaned over and kissed her deep. She could instantly taste her cum on his tongue, and it drove her absolutely insane. "I aim to please." he quietly mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away and ran her hand down his body to his cock, giving it a little squeeze, making his breath catch in his throat. "Now, what are we gonna do about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, focusing on her glowing skin. "I'll be alright, you just bounce back, we're not done here." he put his hand at the nape of her neck, and pulled her mouth back onto his. She grabbed his waistband, but found it difficult to pull them down without his cooperation. He finally raised his hips off the bed, so she was finally able to have him completely naked. He kicked off the underwear and put his arms on each side of her, trapping her. He began slowly rubbing the tip of his dick on her hipbone while she laid on her back, loving the feeling of his muscles under her touch. They pulled apart for much needed air, and his head dipped down to the side of her neck as the feeling of her skin on his leaking tip drove him insane.

"Booth…" escaped her lips in a whisper that told him all the things he's always wanted to hear her say. She desired him. He always wondered if she did, and now she was proving it ten fold. He finally put his hips between hers and laid his body onto her, giving her the exquisite weight of himself. Her eyes rolled back as her fingertips raked over the tense muscles that now made up his back.

"Do you have condom?" he asked deeply, really hoping she would say it won't be necessary.

"No, I'm on birth control, and I'm STD free, unless you prefer one…or need one." she whispered.

"No, I'm safe. I would never put you in danger of anything…" he promised.

"I know that Booth. Please Seeley…" she pleaded.

"You ready?" he asked, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"No." she said as she shook her head.

"Yeah me neither." he whispered hot against her mouth as he smoothly slid inside with one sweet push. Her head lolled back in response to his body finally one with her's.

"God, you're so…"

"Fuck you're tight…" he groaned out as his mouth took control of hers.

Their tongues battled for dominance as he tried to get used to the feeling of her body gripping his and pulling him in deeper. He knew she would feel good, but he never in a million years imagined she'd feel THIS good. This addicting on the first hit.

"God you feel…so fuckin' good." he whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled his hips away.

"You do too. God, I knew you would." she sighed as he repeatedly hit her g-spot with each thrust.

He began slow, easy thrust, but soon felt it wasn't enough as she continually arched her back, trying to drive him in deeper and deeper, so his hips sped up, as he succumbed to her actions. Their breaths soon became abroad as he grabbed the underside of her right thigh and pulled it up, while he quickly pushed and pulled.

"Do you prefer slow motions?" she asked quickly to Booth's surprise. He should've known she was even a talker in bed.

"What?" he asked, even though he heard her every word. Hell, he also felt everything around him with an extreme intensity, the sheets around him made his skin tingle, and her skin sent it ablaze.

"Do you like to have sex slowly?" she gasped.

He pondered it as he lowered the speed and depth of his thrusts. "It ahhh…it doesn't mmmm… matter, I just, god, I just want you to cum with me."

"It DOES matter…mmm…I want what you want."

He kissed her tenderly and whispered, "Okay, well then I want to savor this, mmmm, I've been wanting you for so long, I don't want this to end quick. I wanna be inside you for as long as I can." He set himself up on his elbows, then he took ahold of her mouth with his and kissed her deeply and soundly as he slowly pushed in deep and lazily pulled almost all the way back out, drawing consistent moans and groans from the both of them. Neither of them has ever felt such unbelievable pleasure, but they had an inkling why; they were finally together. They were finally occupying the same space at the same time, and they loved every second of it.

"Booth, I'm…"

"You gonna cum for me?"

"Yes…" came out as a whisper.

"Then tell me who's cock this is. Who's dick is inside you?" he panted, aware he was saying these things, but didn't much care, and he loved how she responded to them.

"Yours…"

"Who's drivin' you crazy right now?

"YOU!" came out in a scream.

"Say my name…" he groaned out.

"Oh God…" she mumbled as he began hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

"That ain't my name Temperance." he whispered sarcastically, on the corner of her mouth as he grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled it towards him.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist as she began feeling the beginnings of an extremely powerful orgasm.** "OOOOOHHH SEELEY!"**

"Yeah, say it…"

**"SEELEY!" **She screamed as her orgasm finally took ahold of her, shaking her harder than any one has done before.

**"FUCK TEMPERANCE!" **Booth shouted as he soon followed her over the cliff of ecstasy, gripping her hip as he came deep inside her womanhood.

She thrust up as Booth still thrusting sharply to ride their pleasure out just a bit longer.

"My God Temperance, I knew you would be amazing." Booth mumbled onto the now evident hickey on the left side of her neck as he softly kissed it. "That was…"

"Amazing?" she asked, as she ran her hands lazily up and down his back, thinking she could do this very activity every single day and never get tired of it.

"Yup, I'll tell you when I can think of another word." he chuckled.

"Hey Booth?" she asked gently as she kissed his shoulder as he still lay on top of her.

"Yeah Bones?" he asked back as he kissed the other hickey on the opposite side of her neck.

"Truth or dare…."

The Queens Declaration: I hope whoever reads this likes it, and since I'm such an insecure lil writer, review this, and tell me if I actually did a good job. 'Cause reviews are like Snuggies… warm and just plain awesome. Peace and Chicken Grease.


End file.
